When it gets lonely
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Sanzo's agonizing upon his father's death. It was raining and it brought back painful memory. He thought he was alone. Dedicated to everyone who feels lonely and abandoned.


Author's note: Actually, I wrote this out of boredom…well, that's how writers usually get their ideas right? And this story goes out to anyone who feels lonely and abandoned. You're not alone, believe me.

Disclaimers: Everyone knows the case here…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He couldn't care less with what happened around him but when he received the news, he started to presume that everyone was his enemy. His dearest father had passed away. Not naturally, but killed. He was killed by some robbers who tried to steal an ancient artifact which his father had kept for archeology research.

He didn't even know how the thieves knew his father kept it. This aroused him to have a suspicion toward everyone his father worked with, everyone he knew. He felt that he could no longer trust anyone, not like he was ever.

Genjyo Sanzo wept silently, tearless and excruciatingly on his bed. His face was covered with his pillows. Being in the house where there were only his father and him made him heard things. He felt that he could hear his father chopping onions in the kitchen, screaming his name to come and help.

He could still listen to the oldies songs his father used to play in his old record player. And he could still smell the sweet smell of his cigarette. However, those were all in his memory. He can no longer grasp what wasn't there. And that made him miserable and poignant ever more.

It started to rain heavily. He tossed and turned in his cold bed. The sound of the malicious rain reminded him on the day he found his father, lifeless in their library. It was raining, too. It rained heavily that it had drowned his screams and cries upon the sight in front of him.

Suddenly, his cell phone sang through the painful raindrops. The song indicated that he had received a message. Sanzo decided to ignore it. It sounded again. He grunted under his covers. He was in no mood to socialize. And when he thought he was at peace again, he got another message.

"Alright!" he mumbled and reached for his phone. He went to the Inbox and pressed the OK button.

First, it was from Goku. "Oh, no! It's raining! Don't be gloomy again! Eat something, you'll be happy afterwards. People say eating chocolates are good when you're in a bad mood! Try it! Jaa!"

"I don't eat chocolates, saru! Besides, why would I listen to you?"

Secondly, it was from Gojyo. "Uh-oh…Blondie in a bad mood again eh? Well, smoke till your lungs go black, bozu. Don't hold back. See ya!"

"I'm in no mood to smoke…and don't call me Blondie, Cockroach head!"

Lastly, it was from Hakkai. He expected something better from the man. "Hello. I know it's raining but don't try too hard to hold back your feelings. We're the same in this case, you know? Well, in any case we're with you. Bye."

"We're not the same! You're a brunette and I'm blond!"

After he sent their replies, he turned his phone off and tossed it to the carpeted floor. He placed his right arm onto his forehead and a grin carved on his lips. He sat up and crawled to retrieve his cell phone.

He turned it on and read their messages again. This time, he smiled. It had always been a happy thing to know that someone was there for you whenever you were down and you can't call anybody. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were always there for him even if he didn't need them. Even if the times he kept resisting to be alone.

Even in this time and hour. He gave out a long sigh and turned to his side. He was alone and this time he wasn't anymore. He knew he had the three of them to back him up whenever he needed to and when he needn't to.

Before, his sad memory of his father was made as his lullaby to sleep but this time, it was different. The thoughts of having the three of them as his best friends made him sleep better. And again, he slept deeply with a smile on his face.

It had always been nice to know if someone really cared for you.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoho…that wasn't what I expected it to be…well! What do you think? Do you guys want me to continue this? Or you're satisfied with it?


End file.
